Yang Goes Clubbing
by bke.21
Summary: A collection of short drabbles about Yang and various characters having sex in a club.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I dont Own RWBY**

 **Sorry for the lapse in content. Life happened. Gonna turn off request for a bit so I can catch up and all that.**

* * *

I was high. On top if the world.

Not literally, but it sure felt like it as I rocked my hips to the deafening beat of the music.

Hands came and went, lingering, and it didn't help the heat in between my legs.

I closed my eyes once again, welcoming the unfamiliar sensation of being watched.

My heart pounded.

My skin glistened.

My breath shortened.

My eyes fluttered.

I was thoroughly enjoying every smallest thing at this moment, but it had to end.

I needed more.

It had been so long since I've had what every woman needs:

A nice thick, hard cock to release all of my frustrations.

I reluctantly opened my eyes, and was surprised to see so many eyes still on me. I was subconsciously rolling my hips and grinding to the body behind me.

They're hands grabbed on to my waist, and at this point I wasn't even sure of their gender.

I rolled my hips again and smiled.

Male, definitely male.

But I wasn't very impressed by his size I found out after a couple more minutes, and left.

Unsatisfied, I started to walk towards the door, when I froze. Eyes, a warm sensuous brown found mine, and I found myself very aware of the little red dress and matching heels I was wearing.

"I should have worn a bra," I mumbled to myself, as his eyes lingered on my erect nipples.

I took this time to check him out, all six foot... five? of him. His hair was tousled in a 'I just had monkey sex in the bathroom and tried to cover it up' way, and it looked so touchable I had to refrain from raking my hands through it. His bedroom eyes were heavily lidded and encased with the thickest, longest eyelashes I've ever seen on a man. What I also noticed, were his lips. His soft, plump lips that just looked so kissable.

I blinked when those godlike lips smirked, and brought my eyes back to his with much effort.

"Sage" he purred in an unreal deep, slightly husky voice.

"Yang." The words barely left my lips in a whisper, and I cursed myself for not seeming sexier.

"I'm guessing you didn't come here just to dance?" He gestured to my skimpy dress, which had started to rise up a bit since I sat on the bar stool.

I blinked again at his bluntness, but I answered the truth.

"Y-Yes,"

"Thank god, I don't know if I control myself if you said no." He walked up to me, so that I could breathe in his musky scent, and my eyes drooped at the sensual smell.

"What do you mean?"

He looked down at his pants then again at me, and that's when I realized the impressive bulge behind his zipper.

Feminine pride replaced my nervousness, and I knew he could tell the change, by the way his eyes got darker.

"Oops, did I do that?" I bit my lip and looked straight up at him. He could tell the change instantly, and he swallowed hard.

"Mhmm Yang, your name sounds sweet and innocent, but nothing I want to do to you is innocent. Far, far from it." His jaw clenched and his voice nearly broke at the end.

I nearly whimpered at his words and felt my pussy cream even more.

"Who said I'm innocent?" I whispered in his ear, making sure it was breathy.

His eyes closed as if in pain.

"I'm at the hotel a few blocks down..." He trailed off suggestively.

"Too far." I uttered and grabbed his warm, large hand. We started walking and when I let go of his hand he pulled me against him.

I felt it. Oh god I felt it, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't grind my ass into his crotch.

The low growl emitted from him motivated me to move faster, and found my destination, the unisex bathroom.

Everyone here knows that no one goes there to go to the bathroom, but to get rid of the sexual tension being brought up I this club.

Carefully locking the door behind us, I turned around and gave him what I hoped was my sexiest smile. I don't know if he saw it though, because as soon as I turned around I felt his lips as they crashed into mine. I made a small sound of surprise, but didn't complain. It was getting heated now, his lips nipping and licking while our hands searched each other. My hands were combed through his thick, dark hair and I moaned as I felt large hands settle firmly on my ass with a squeeze.

Then his head started moving down, across my jaw and placing open mouthed kisses down my throat.

"Oh," I gasped as his lips locked on the sensitive skin, and sucked. Hard. My hands were trembling now, and we were both panting.

I needed more.

I quickly fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, not wanting to rip such a high quality fabric.

He growled at the delay and buttons flew as he roughly tore it open.

I could literally feel my warm, thick juices crawling down my leg now, looking at his golden, sculpted abs. There were so many ridges and it was oh so smooth, that a pang of disappointment filled me that I wouldn't be patient enough to fully appreciate this.

My lips, tongue, and teeth teased down his neck and across his chest to a taut nipple. I kissed it, testing the water if you will, before dragging my tongue down it.

A strangled groan vibrated through his chest and I quickly sucked it in, halting his groan halfway through with a gasp.

He growled again and stopped me. I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling of his large calloused hands going down my back and squeezing my ass before coming back up to quickly undo my zipper. The move was so sudden that I gasped at the feel of the cool air, as my silky dress formed a puddle around my feet.

An animistic noise came from deep within him, and I was reminded of my loss of bra. I had the mind to cover my heaving breasts with my small hands, hiding my erect, pink nipples, but was too far into the moment.

"Oh God, Yang, let me fuck you." His eyes were pleading and clouded by lust.

I moaned breathily, and nodded. "Fuck me Sage, fuck me hard."

That was all the encouragement he needed.

His pants came off, along with his belt and lastly his boxers.

I had to gasp at the size. This was just what I needed.

He pulled my thong by the sides and pulled.

I moaned lowly at the almost painful pleasure before it ripped, and then fell, forgotten, onto the floor.

My lips pursed, oh how I wished I could play with the soldier saluting me, but the burning need in me was too mic to handle.

"I-I can't wait," I stammered, overcome with waves of pleasure.

"Wasn't going to ask you to," he breathed into my ear, before we embraced.

Oh, the way we pressed together. Soft to hard. A low, guttural moan vibrated through out him, and into me.

"Mmm, you are going to be so tight," he whispered in my ear as his hand started to rub the outside of my dripping sex. Hot and gasping, I frantically moved my hands over. Over his defined back to his perfectly toned ass, before moving across his narrow hips to my fascination of the moment.

He groaned low at my first touch, and sound he was making as I teased and fondled it were heavenly.

"Now! I need you now!" He commanded hoarsely and I was in no position to decline.

"Yes, sir." I smiled naughtily, before my mouth turned into a small 'o' when he started to push.

"Oh, oh my God." I chanted as he went deeper and deeper, rubbing against the ropes of nerves as they rippled in pleasure.

"Damn, Yang! Your so fucking tight!"

I could barely comprehend his words, or anything else for that matter, as he pulled all the way in.

The feeling, was indescribable, I felt full, so full, but I needed more, I needed to be fulfilled.

He pulled back out, loosening his hold on my ass, and I whimpered.

My disappointment did not last long.

Holding my hips tight, he thrust his hips until they collided with mine.

I screamed.

Slowly he pulled out again, and back in like a bull faunus with a grunt.

Out and in.

Out and in.

One of his hands slid across my hip and pubic bone, until it found my clit.

"Ohhhhhh, uh!" I attempted to push closer to his circling finger, getting closer and closer to the edge.

I can't tell you how much effort it took to open my eyes, but it was worth it.

His eyes were partially closed and glazed, his mouth lightly parted, and he was biting his lower lip.

As if feeling my stare, his droopy eyes met mine, our breathing labored and hearts pounding.

"Oh God!" I grunted as I felt an entirely new wave of pleasure washed over me, adding pressure to my throbbing pussy.

"Let it go," it was gentle, the words, but his eyes begged me not to stop.

I flipped us around so that I was straddling him and I rode.

Bouncing up and down, and feeling the weight of my breasts move in every which way seemed to turn us both on so much that I felt as if I would pass out, but I kept going.

He started meeting me half way, jerking his hips up.

We screamed and moaned and hissed.

We scratched and rubbed and squeezed.

"Oh god" I repeated as he flicked my button before continuing to rub it.

I couldn't do it anymore. I was holding it for so long.

Our eyes met, and he must have saw my desperation, or have been as close as I was, because he nodded.

I grabbed my tits, and squeezed.

"Ohhhh, oh Yang, oh! It's coming!" He gave one last thrust before I felt his hot, silky seed in the pit of my belly.

His cumming took me all the way, and I felt my muscles spasm as I screamed out his name.

My eyes fluttered shut and body gave out, the last thing I heard being, "I don't think we're allowed to sleep in here." From his deep, soothing, and amused voice before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I noticed you as soon as you walked in, was hard not to as your friends were screaming and giggling like crazy.

Even though they were obviously already bit more than tipsy, I could see you were not on the same level as them, you even look a irritated with their behavior, though you are obviously too polite to complain.

I watch you move over to the bar as your friends start ordering shooters.

You politely drink the first one but I see you gesture to the barman to remove the others as soon as your friends aren't watching.

Within minutes your group is swarmed by over eager guys going for a "sure bet" but I can't help but smile as you shoot down the one after the other.

You get up and pass right in front of me on your way to the bathroom.

For the first time our eyes meet, I see you up close for the first time, high heels accentuating you beautiful legs, muscular and well rounded calves lead up under your thigh high skirt, your round buttocks showing as the skirt hugs it beautifully, your blouse just showing a lot of cleavage, a little slutty and enough to make me notice how pert they are, your hair hung loosely, a few loose strands flowing down your face.

I can't help but stare as you walk past.

I just know I have to have you tonight! But how? That is the main question.

You pass me again but as I want to get up to introduce myself I'm shouldered out of the way by a drunk patron which grabs your ass.

You fling around and instead of the mighty bitch slap I expected you punch him straight in the nose. His eyes cross as sits down on the bar stool behind him. Blood spilling from his nose. Before you rejoin your friends you look at me, wink and walk off.

"What was that about" I think to myself as the drunk starts sobbing into his beer while someone went to fetch him something to clean up with.

I decide to clear my head on the dance floor as one of my favorite songs starts playing, before long the last 15 minutes are forgotten as I start losing myself in the melody.

I start getting lost in the master fully mixed sounds filling my ears, when suddenly I feel arms wrap around my body, startled I turn around and look straight into your beautiful lilac eyes, suddenly I am totally flabbergasted, you start swaying to the beat in front of me, your hands running through your hair, over your body while you watch my face as I stare at you like an idiot.

You move closer to me and guide my hands around your body, you move closer to me and my hands start exploring your body, I move them down your back then suddenly remember the drunk guy by the bar and freeze you open your hands and push my hands down to your shapely bottom. You pull into me and I feel you press up against me, I can hear your breath starting to become more racey the more we dance.

The song stops suddenly and I start cursing the DJ in my thoughts, but to my surprise you don't pull away from me, your breasts still firmly pressed against me.

I look at you and I can see the lust in your eyes, as I lean in to kiss you one of your friends interrupts shooter in hand. As she pulls you away you whisper quickly for me to meet you at the far side of the bar in 5 minutes.

A bit dizzy about what just happened I move over to the far side of the bar, only then do I notice the raging hard on I'm sporting, I rush to the bathroom and wash my face to try to cool down.

As I come out on my way to the bar again you hook into my arm and instruct me to follow you.

You lead me towards a flight of stairs next to the bar.

As I follow you up the stairs you tell me that you beat the shit out of the club owners ass and that I need stop looking so nervous, as you can go where you want here.

Silently I follow you unable to take my eyes off you.

You lead me into a door and I see obviously this is meant for only one thing.

Low lights, a queen sized bed right in the middle of the room with the ceiling one big mirror.

Still a bit dumb struck at what I'm seeing I don't notice you undressing, when I look down there you are naked as the day you were born, I feel my cock trying to explode out of my pants.

You walk over to me and plant your lips on mine. Your hands start exploring and you find what you were looking for. You rub my hard cock through my pants as our tongues explore each other.

You undo my my pants and let them fall to the floor, my hard cock open for your view.

You break our kiss and smiles at me as you start descending towards my member. Your lips envelopes me as I disappear into your beautiful mouth, your hand on my balls, massaging them while you suck me into your eager mouth. I start feeling that it is getting close to breaking point and tell you but you ignore me only sucking harder and faster, I can feel the climax building and grab your head and start pumping deep into your mouth, harder and harder. Suddenly I can't hold it anymore and blow my warm sticky cum deep down your throat, you swallow it all and milk my cock for last sticky drops.

You stand up and go over to the bed and settle on all fours on the bed.

I move over to you, the fire in your eyes pleading for me to take you right now. I stand behind and sink my cock into you, you moan loudly with pleasure as I start pounding into you, with each thrust you moan louder and that pushes me to fuck you harder and deeper.

You start yelping loudly with every thrust into you wet pussy, your juices already flowing freely running down my balls.

You beg me to fuck you harder and treat you like a dirty slut, your pleading makes me just want to make you cum harder. With every second stroke I smack you on the ass, really wanting to treat you like the little whore you are.

I feel you start shuddering as the orgasm takes control of your body, you tighten around my cock and that pushes me over the edge as well, you scream as you cum and I start pumping my semen deep into you.

We collapse onto the bed, you turn to me and introduce yourself as Yang, 'Mercury' I reply and hold you tightly against me.


	3. Chapter 3

We are standing at the edge of the dance floor, swaying to the music. The club is crowded, but I can still smell you. Your arm holds me tightly around the waist, pinning my back up against your front. I can feel your arousal pressed into my bottom from behind. Our hips move together to a rhythm that is about so much more than the music.

You brush my hair gently away from my neck and ear. Your gentleness belies the strength I feel from your forearm around my waist. You lean down and whisper in my ear, "You dressed to please me tonight. You are my very good girl. Are you wearing panties?"

As I shake my head no, your hand runs up the outside of my thigh, pushing my thin skirt up to my waist as you feel my naked hip and find the proof you are seeking.

"Mmmmm, that's my good little slut," you whisper and let my skirt fall back into place.

Releasing my waist, you take my hand and lead me out onto the dance floor. The rhythm is slow but the beat is insistent. You pull my body in close to yours again. We are almost face to face with my five inch heels. Your hands rest innocently at my waist as you stare into my eyes, but I know your thoughts are anything but innocent.

"Don't take your eyes off mine," you command.

The dance floor is crowded. We are pressed even closer together by the bodies of the other dancers on the floor. You run your hands up the outsides of my thighs and up under my skirt until your hands are gripping my naked hips.

"Are you wet for me little dragon?" you ask.

"Yes sir," I reply, never breaking our eye contact.

Sliding your hand over my hip to my front, you place your hand over my naked pussy. You run your fingers through my slit and find me soaking wet for you just as promised. With one hand still gripping my hip, you bring your wet fingers to my mouth. You don't have to tell me what to do. I know what you want me to do. I open my mouth to take in your fingers and lick them clean. I look you straight in the eyes the entire time I lick and suck my juices from your fingers.

The look in your eyes is feral now and I know I may have pushed it too far in a public place.

Taking me by the hand, you drag me from the dance floor. Your stride is purposeful as you lead me to the back of the club and a dark corridor that houses the bathrooms.

I think you're going to take me into one of the bathrooms but you don't. Instead you push me up against the wall. Once again, your front is pressed up against my back. You push your hardness into me so I can feel what I have done to you.

"A man can only take so much teasing before he has to fuck his slut," you tell me.

"Pull up your skirt, push out that sweet little ass for me and spread your legs," is your command.

I am terrified that someone will come around the corner and find us. But I am more afraid of not doing what I'm told. The idea of being discovered is scary...the idea of displeasing you, unthinkable. Only giving you pleasure, making my body available for you whenever you want and need it, matters to me in this moment.

The music from the club is loud, but I can hear you unbuckle your belt and lower your zipper. An ominous sound that seems to drown out every other sound around me.

You position the head of your cock at the entrance of my pussy, grip my hips roughly and slam into me all at once.

With this beginning I think you are going to fuck me fast and hard, but instead you begin to stroke very slowly. Rocking into me little by little, in and out.

You lean into my ear and whisper, "Oohhh god yes. Your hot little cunt feels so good."

You quicken your pace and I know you are getting close because your breathing is rapid and hot in my ear. You are slamming into me now, harder and faster, over and over to the rhythm of the music from the club. I feel you tense up as you cum, spraying your hot seed inside of me.

"Mmmmmmmm, such a good girl," you praise me.

Petting my hair gently, you kiss my neck as you use your other hand to put yourself to rights, refasten your pants and pull my skirt down around my hips again.

I start to turn and walk to the bathroom to clean myself up. You take my hand and pull me back around to face you. As you shake your head, I understand your meaning immediately. I am to leave your hot sticky cum dripping out of my pussy and onto my legs the rest of the evening. I will be able to feel your wetness on the soft skin of my thighs as a constant reminder that I am your obedient girl, your slut.


End file.
